Those Three Words
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set during "Dark Victory"."I love you" was those words so hard and so painful that Superman couldn't just say those to him? Brainy/Superman, one-sided Superman X/Brainy/Superman


Those Three Words

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Prisoner by Len Kagamine, Paper Plane by Rin Kagamine

A room absent of its technological attachments, a hovering drawer empty of its purple Kevlar jumpsuits, a certain superhero group is about to be one member less, a red and blue clad hero is about lose his love, a brooding loner is about to be burden with heartache, and a green-skinned youth will be drenched in pitch-black regret and nearly drowned in his own cruel logic. The green-skinned youth has his back turned to his red and blue idol; his green, afflicted eyes just stare out the window. He sees his teammates and a newly inducted Kell-El repeating the Legion's pledge, he could feel their waves of jubilation from here. Yet the happiness that he should feel was stopped by the sounds of his idol stepping into his private sanctum, the last person who ever even set foot in that room was Lyle but that was a lifetime ago. His hero, so _**strong**_ and _**genuine**_, was as mute as Krypton. A silence so tense and predictable ensued between them, the green youth, omniscient as ever, knows what his idol is about to do. His idol would plead with him to stay, his eyes so iridescently blue, and after several futile attempts would then realize he can't convince the stubborn, green youth. It was the only scenario that had 99.5% chance of success and it was the only scenario that the green youth would acknowledge, though it wasn't the one he desired.

"_I wanted to make sure you're okay, you've been hiding out in your room a lot."_ It was far too _**controlled**_, far too _**detached**_. It was obvious that he was showing his concern, buying some time, in small doses. He has only known Batman for about a year, but he's already picked up a habit from him. Brainy thought sadly.

"_I just don't know how I can face the others after everything I did." _It was authentic, but not a fulfilling answer for Superman. He could sense, well hear, the trace of hesitation. Those weren't the words Brainy wanted to say, Superman realized. Yet he reprimands himself for thinking he knows Brainy so well, when in reality he knows so little about him…..

"_What you did was heroic. You've battled your demons and you won."_ A statement made to boost his self-esteem and self-worth, didn't really do what it was intended to do. Oh Clark that was just the first battle, not the war. Brainy intended to say but didn't. It would be too damaging for his future and the past, if he said those words. Those words would make Clark stay longer than intended; he needs to go back to ensure that future will still exist.

"_Then why does it feel like I'm still fighting?"_ Oh that sweet, sarcastic tone of Brainy's grates on Superman's super hearing. I know you want to say those three words, please say those words so I can have the courage to say those three words back to you. I'm not as strong as you are. Why can't you realize that? Clark's mind half-pleaded and half-ranted. Those three words were on the tip of his tongue, but through sheer fear of rejection he was able to hold them back. It was the possible chance of unrequited love that holds him back.

"_I've decided to leave the Legion, Superman. At least I can sort out all of these new feelings."_ A small chance, barely there, blossomed in Superman's mind. He was going to say those words! I can finally profess to him how I really feel! I'll be able to do it before Batman and Flash could've! He thought irrationally. A part of him chides in, nags him that is was as likely as Batman saying that he loves Flash.

"_I was emotional as a robot, imagine me as a human."_ The rational part of Clark was right, as usual. He could feel the small flame of hope being smothered by Brainy's smile, so _**surreal**_ that smile, and it was then that he realized it was probably better if they didn't tell each other. A small smile graces Superman's lips, shrouding the sob that was threatening to tumble out of his mouth. He could feel his heart being torn apart by that ever-so beautiful smile of his. Would it really kill him to say _**"I love you"**_ instead?

Superman X could feel the tension in Superman's mind; their telepathic bond was still there until he could return to his timeline. And, oh not that, the pain! It was like Superman getting hit with Kryptonite again, it was like watching Krypton destroyed, it was like Brainy…rejecting him. He subconsciously clutches at his heart like he's in pain, the pain of Brainy's hesitation was eating Superman alive and he could feel it. Brainy, that little green _**boy**_, as usual is too controlling of his feelings. He could feel those words dance across the tip of his tongue, those words that were dancing across the tip of Superman's tongue. Those words that should've been dancing across Brainy's and leaving his mouth, but they never did. Those words that would have made Brainy stay, if only for a little bit. Those same words that would have made Superman stick around with Brainy until he left; he would've given up his past for those words. Those three words that most people would die to hear, yet those three words could destroy them if uttered. Those three words would alter the past, present, and future so Superman and Brainy could never say that to each other.

"_I love you."_ Leaves Superman X's lips. The Legionnaires at the time were confused by this. Who was he saying that to?


End file.
